Lesson Number Two
by Kirabaros
Summary: Dean's having a tough time now that the clock is running out and he goes to hell. A friend helps out and it results in a chick flick moment of the century. Sequel to Lesson Number One.


**Lesson Number Two**

It had been nearly a month since Dean had begged Angela to talk to Sam about his crusade to try and break his deal. As much as Dean didn't want to go to hell especially after that experience dream walking, he knew that ultimately it was either him or Sammy and he sure as hell didn't want Sam dead. Sam was his responsibility and he was supposed to watch out for him.

When Sam died, Dean thought he failed in what had been his life's task: to keep Sammy safe. Maybe it was stupid and definitely idiotic, as she put it, but he desperately wanted his little brother back. Perhaps it was mean or maybe cruel of him to ask her to summon the demon like she did for Dad but she did. Dean never understood why she did it even after going through all the trouble of being a nag about his choice to do this but she did. He had to admit that he felt their relationship wasn't that strong enough to delve that deeply into it but it was better than before.

He looked around the motel room that they had been staying in after finishing that job where they met those guys that called themselves the Ghostfacers on that one job. Dean smirked thinking about what amateurs they were and how he and Sam 'fixed' everything. He was finishing packing his things while Sam was out on a coffee run when he heard a soft knock on the door. Only one person could knock that softly. He went to open the door. "Don't tell me you beat us again in packing. That's a record Angie."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle. It was a private joke between her and Dean about how fast she could get out of Dodge and still leave the room looking spotless. She replied, "Years of traveling and good habits," and stepped in when Dean beckoned her in. "Maybe I could say the same for Sam but definitely not you."

"Hey as far as I'm concerned, its fours walls and a bed. And don't you start on my clothes again. I have my own system."

"If you like chaos," Angela smiled as she sat down at the standard issue table. She watched while Dean finished packing his clothes in his duffle and checked the weapons bag. The meticulous habits of caring for personal property was a familiar one having observed John do the same thing. Dean's attention to clothing though differed but was still given the same attention giving truth to the phrase 'like father, like son.' She ventured, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Dean knew what she meant by that question. Sam had been right when he mentioned how she had a way of getting to the root of things and while it could piss you off, you were never angry for long. Dean thought that it must be better than trying to have a chick flick moment with Sam. Those drove him crazy but he knew that it was important to have them. Thinking about it, he realized that he was going to miss those conversations. His little brother may be a pain in the ass but he still was his brother and each other was all they had in terms of blood. He zipped up his bag and replied, "I don't know Angie. I know Sam's tired and hell I know what you've been doing but it seems like…"

"The clock is ticking and no solution is in sight," Angela finished as she stood up and picked up Sam's and the weapon's duffles.

"Something like that," Dean replied as he picked up his and led the way out of the room and towards the Impala. "Angie I don't want to go to hell."

"I know. It's not one of the best places to be in," Angela replied. She had never let it be known that she had been to hell before and she knew that Dean wouldn't think twice about her comment. Perhaps one day, if she figured out a solution she would tell him what it was like. She put the duffles in and stuck hers in the backseat. Whoever got shut eye used it as a pillow ever since it was discovered that it was a good cushion for the head. She never minded anyway. "No one with a good heart like yours deserves hell."

"But I'm going Angie. I screwed up and made that deal."

"You did it for Sam."

Dean paused for a moment. Like Sam said, she hit the nail on the head with her comments especially if they were serious. It was true that he did do it for Sam but where did that get him? He was going to leave Sam out in the mean and lonely world alone. He voiced his thoughts, "And what good is that going to do? Sam will be alone. I won't be able to do my job, the one I remember making ever since I was a kid."

Angela listened to Dean admit his fears for Sam. He had never admitted them freely to anyone, not even Bobby though he was close to the grizzled hunter. Perhaps it was the fact that he once called her his sister and even she knew that was a result of the pain meds she had him on at the time after a hunt gone bad. Yet he called her that again and he was stone sober and she realized that he was admitting to how much she meant to him and the team she was a part of.

She listened to Dean and she knew that he had his priorities straight. While some may call it obsessive or even creepy, she knew the stakes and justification. As much as she knew that it would annoy Dean, she also knew that he would understand where she was coming from. She replied, "I know it is terrifying. At least you have perspective. That's a result of keeping with lesson number one, bringing everything in balance. What you need to work on is lesson number two."

Dean leaned against the trunk of the Impala and let out a slight snort as he rolled his eyes. He replied, "Great more of your gibberish from China."

"Actually I learned it in Japan but same principle," Angela replied as she assumed a similar positive next to Dean. "Sam is still learning lesson number one but he keeps trying to skip to lesson number two."

"Would you care to explain that to me? I am in the dark about your pidgin philosophy," Dean replied pretending to be agitated while throwing his big brother glare. It usually worked on Sam.

"No you're not," Angela replied. The glare never worked because the irony was that she was older than both brothers and yet Dean tried to pull the eldest sibling card especially when one or both decided to 'defend her honor.' She smiled, "You know what I mean and if I remind you about the job we did in Louisiana, then you wouldn't have any problems."

Dean scowled and gave a slight growl. He didn't mean it really since it was a source of entertainment of trying to outwit each other. From the beginning he had always liked her ability to match his wit and charm and occasionally she would let him have it by out doing him. He also remembered that job and the part about the mud. That had Sammy laughing his head off for a good five minutes. He replied, "Fine you win. Never thought you could beat me at this so many times. So you say I have things in perspective. What is it that I need to learn?"

"You know the first part of lesson two and that is kicking ass. You're one of the best hunters I've seen in a lifetime," Angela replied in honest truth. "The second part is I guess you could say acceptance."

"Acceptance? Accepting that I'm going to die?" Dean looked at Angela as if she had lost it. "Angie, aren't I accepting this whole thing already with me worrying about what's going to happen to Sam? What the hell?"

Angela gave a slight shake that meant she was conceding that he may be right. "That's part of it. It's hard to explain Dean. I've been on the receiving end of death before and each time it's different." It really was difficult to explain and she thought about a good example to put it all into context. "I could go into the babble of how death is natural; the whole natural order thing, a life for a life."

"Right, just bring up Dad again," Dean muttered. "Don't bother with that part. Why don't you explain it in your own way? It always seems to work when you do that with me and save the philosophy for Sam."

Angela chuckled. "I use practicality and that works for the both of you." She paused a moment to think about how to explain this. When she thought of the words she wanted to say, she began, "The reason I say you are good with lesson of number one, because you have that focus when everything is in perspective. Lesson two is going in and kicking ass but you understand the consequences and that you accept that."

"So you're saying that I understand the consequences of my deal?"

"I think you do. You made that deal knowing that it would cost you your life and you did it anyway. It's the nature of this job. There is always the high risk of dismemberment, injuries and even death and yet we plow forward and if we go down, we go down fighting."

Dean thought about it for a moment. Angela was right about that. He did a lot of things that were probably stupid and reckless but he went in knowing that it was for Sam especially if it concerned the welfare of his baby brother. The jobs they did, they were saving people and hunting things and Dean knew that the dangers were high and he did them anyway. "I guess you have a point Angie. Hell you've done things that would put me to shame. You actually let a werewolf bite you, risking the possibility of death and nearly giving Samantha a heart attack all because you wanted to save the kid."

"See, kick ass and accept the consequences," Angela replied, downplaying that case a little. "It doesn't necessarily mean take it lying down either."

"So now you want to bring that up," Dean replied trying to be upset and failing. Once again she hit the nail on the head and it drove the point home. "I suppose it was stupid to not try to fight it at first but you were there. You heard the terms."

"Yes I was," Angela replied. "I tell ya, I was tempted to kill the bitch right then and there for that but it was your choice and I knew you had thought about it to some degree which was why I didn't interfere."

"Maybe you should have and then I wouldn't be in this mess but what's done is done," Dean replied. He looked out at nothing in particular and his eyes lighted on a couple of kids being herded by their mother to get into the car. It reminded him of when he and Sam were that small and while they had strict rules, they did occasionally drive Dad crazy. "I guess that is what you mean then. The choice is made and we live with it."

"More or less," Angela replied. She heard something and cocked her head to listen. She smiled as the sound was accompanied by the familiar scent. It was coming but it would be a few moments. Inwardly she marveled at how her hearing and sense of smell had improved this past year. Dean said it was because she was wise to bullshit especially from two timing bitches like Bella. Privately she thought it was because she had smelled their blood and it was ingrained in her memory and her hearing was exceptional anyway. She added, "Like I said before you know lesson number one. It's number two that you have to work on."

"Thanks Angie," Dean replied. He then shuffled in his seat a little uncomfortable at the idea he had in mind. Then sucking it up, he muttered, "What the hell." He then gave a quick kiss to Angela's cheek, catching her off guard completely.

Angela raised her brow at Dean's unexpected display of affection. She realized that it was a serious matter for Dean to do that to someone he had no intention of getting into bed with… perish the thought… and so she replied, "Uh I've never had that kind of thanks before."

"Probably will be a blue moon or hell freezing over, take your pick, before you get another like that," Dean retorted trying to sound tough. "It's just, well a show of appreciation for our version of the Sam talk. Even though there probably is no way out of this short of someone going into hell to snatch me back, it's nice to know that you're around and…"

"No need to say it Dean. I understand," Angela replied, stopping Dean. Gestures from him meant a lot more than words since his words were blunt and to the point. Gestures showed what he really was thinking and feeling. Besides she didn't want to hear at that moment about a trip to hell. She had been toying with that possibility and had conversations with Bobby after making him swear not to say anything about her idea. Instead she focused on the scent and the familiar tread that was approaching and said, "Besides I think you've had enough about lesson number two and I wouldn't want you to start growing lady parts any time soon."

Dean gave a slight scowl that turned into a slight smile. That was an enlightening conversation and that was a big word for Dean's mental vocabulary. At least he hadn't said it out loud. The jokes would fly then. He would fight hard and go down swinging. He made his bed and he would sleep in it but reluctantly. Maybe they would find a way to beat this. He replied, "Yes let's. I don't want Sam to see me having a chick flick moment without him. I don't want to deal with the bitch face."

Angela laughed, "It's not that bad but I'll bite on that. Besides he's almost here and he has a tall black for you."

Dean looked at Angela with a smirk, "I'm not even gonna ask how you know that." When she tapped her nose, he got the hint and replied, "Man, Angie you've redefines creepy to a whole other level."

"It's not my fault that you and Sam stand out like the elephant in the room. Hell I can smell you a mile away especially since you're trying to get away with wearing yesterday's socks." Angela made a show of holding her nose.

"Hey they're still clean and stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That."

"Make me sugar," Angela teased remembering what a particularly plump and elderly waitress at a diner a few months back had said to Dean.

"Seriously Angie?" Dean made a pout.

"Nothing wrong here Dean," Sam replied as he came up carrying a carton with the coffee. He had heard the sugar comment and decided to join in.

"Yeah well remember the cougar in that harbor town."

"Don't even go there," Sam warned.

"If the bitch face fits Samantha."

"Eat me jerk."

Angela took the moment to pickpocket the keys from Dean and moved towards the driver's side. She then shouted, "I'm driving," and jumped in the driver's seat. She watched as the brothers scrambled to fight for the front seat, laughing. Perhaps things will work out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Didn't see that one coming now did ya folks? I wasn't about to forget Dean in all of this and he reluctantly gave permission to have that chick flick moment be put down on paper. He did want to have his relationship with Angie showcased in a piece for once besides that dream one so I indulged after he gave that sheepish grin. As always enjoy and thanks to all who have read and reviewed and favorited my work.


End file.
